The present disclosure relates to data security, and more specifically, to utilizing a key to restrict access to data in memory.
Memory is a foundational component of computing devices that is increasingly used to store critical information. Memory may be found in desktop computers and mobile devices, such as laptop computers and smart phones. Memory may also be found in other computing devices, such as digital cameras, computer servers, and control systems for power plants. The memory may store personal information such as social security numbers and medical information. The memory may also store financial or critical information such as bank access codes. Thus, memory must be secure from unauthorized third-parties.